With You
by Cutiepie Jimin
Summary: Kisah asmara Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo, yang berakhir dengan lamaran Mingyu,-"Bangun, Wonwoo sayang.."/"Ya, sakit!"/Kau tahu bukan, kalau aku ini bukanlah orang yang pandai mengungkapkan sayang dengan rangkaian kata-kata romantis? Tapi, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, selamanya?",-SEVENTEEN Fanfiction, Meanie/MinWoo couple [MingyuxWonwoo] DLDR! Review Juseyoo..


**With You**

.

.

.

 _ **Author :**_ My98 and (Kim Heeya)

 _ **Cast**_ **:**

Kim Mingyu _as_ Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo _as_ Jeon Wonwoo

 _ **Rating :**_ ****K+/T!

 _ **Genre :**_ Romance, Fluff and Fluff and Fluff! ._.

 _ **Pairing**_ : Meanie/MinWoo

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _:_ SEVENTEEN itu milik Pledis Entertaiment, tapi Mingyu milik saya dan Wonwoo! **Meanie is REAL! \\(^0^)/**

 **Warning!** : _Typo_ bertebaran! Penggunaan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaje!Cerita pasaran! Aneh! OOC! **Shonen-ai!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^_^**

 **December, 8th 2012**

 **Macau Sun Yat-Sen Park, Macau City, China.**

Mingyu menghentikan langkah kakinya yang sedang mendekati sebuah pohon besar dan rimbun yang terletak di sudut taman tersebut. Senyuman yang sejak tadi sudah terpatri dengan indah di bibir tipis pria tersebut semakin melebar kala manik matanya menangkap pundak seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Tanpa mengundur waktu lebih lama lagi, pria itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pohon besar tersebut.

Setibanya di pohon itu, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Mingyu segera menghempaskan tubuhnya dan duduk di samping seorang pria yang tengah terlelap. Mingyu lalu mengambil sebuah komik yang terletak di atas pangkuan pria tersebut. Dengan perlahan, ia menggantikan posisi komik tersebut dengan kepalanya sendiri.

"Wonwoo-ah, bangun.."

Suara Mingyu mengalun pelan. "Bangun, Wonwoo sayang.." ulangnya sedari mengelus pipi halus pria yang berstatus kekasihnya itu dengan tangan kanannya. mengerutkan keningnya ketika Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bergeming. "Jeon Wonwoo, ah tidak, Kim Wonwoo cepat bangun!" ujarnya lagi.

Jengkel, Mingyu lalu bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk tegap. Manik matanya menatap kesal Wonwoo yang masih saja setia menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Ia terus menatap wajah itu sedari otak jeniusnya berputar mencari jalan untuk membuat pria itu terbangun. Tiba-tiba, bibir tipis itu mengulas sebuah 'senyum setan'.

Dengan perlahan, Mingyu mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Wonwoo. Ia lalu menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung pria itu, mencoba menggoda seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Dan perlahan namun pasti bibir Mingyu menempel di bibir mungil kekasihnya itu. Namun Mingyu tidak mencium Wonwoo lama. Ia hanya sekedar mengecup sekilas dan langsung menarik tubuhnya.

"Bangun, Wonwoo sayang.." ulangnya, kali ini tepat di telinga kekasihnya tersebut. Mingyu tersenyum senang ketika mendengar erangan pelan dari bibir Wonwoo, namun pria itu tetap belum terjaga dari lelapnya. Tak menyerah, Mingyu kembali mendekatkan kepalanya. Jahil, Mingyu bukannya mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil kekasihnya itu, melainkan ke puncak hidung Wonwoo.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga!

"Ya, sakit!"

Mingyu segera menarik tubuhnya menjauhi tubuh Wonwoo yang sedang mengerang kesakitan sembari memegang hidungnya. "Akh.. sakit,"rintihan itu berulang-ulang keluar dari mulut pria yang lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Mingyu itu, yang tentunya membuat seorang Kim Mingyu mengernyit bingung. Tangannya perlahan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya.

"Apa sakit sekali?" tanyanya pelan, mulai merasa bersalah. Wonwoo meringis pelan ketika Mingyu mengusap hidungnya pelan. "Salahmu, kenapa kau menggigit hidungku!" bentak Wonwoo pelan. Pria tampan di hadapannya hanya tersenyum, "Maaf kan aku Wonwoo-ah? Ya? Ya?" ujarnya sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo yang digenggamnya tadi dan mengecup punggung tangan kekasihnya itu lembut.

Wonwoo tampak salah tingkah, membuat Mingyu memamerkan senyum miringnya. Pria itu lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu Wonwoo dan menarik tubuh pria itu. "Ya, Kim Mingyu! Kau membuat bajuku kotor!" protes Wonwoo kesal. Mingyu yang kini terbaring di bawah kekasihnya itu tak menyahut dan memejamkan matanya, mengistirahatkan kedua tangannya di atas pinggang pujaan hatinya itu. Merasa Mingyu tengah menikmati momen-momen itu, Wonwoo terdiam dan menatap ukiran sempurna milik Tuhan itu, seraya menyamankan tangannya di atas dada bidang Mingyu, dan turut menikmati momen romantis mereka berdua.

Hei, kalian! Apa kalian tak tahu kalau sudah banyak para pengunjung yang menatap kemesraan kalian dengan pandangan iri? Aish, kalian memang sepasang kekasih yang tidak peka!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Wonwoo yang berbaring di atas tubuh Mingyu itu tiba-tiba bertanya. Wonwoo merutuki dirinya ketika mulutnya melontarkan pertanyaan konyol seperti itu. Alis Mingyu menyatu ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari kekasihnya itu. "Tentu saja, kenapa? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" sahut Mingyu sedari membuka matanya. "A-anu.. kau tahu? Aku.." Wonwoo terdiam, tampak ragu-ragu untuk meneruskan perkataannya. "Hm?"

Wonwoo meremas kaos baju kekasihnya tersebut, merasa malu untuk mengatakan perihal yang hanya diketahuinya seorang. "Eung.. apa.. apa aku tidak berat?" mendengar kalimat itu, Mingyu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, kaget. "Apa?!" Wonwoo yang melihat ekspresi pacarnya itu dengan segera membenamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Mingyu, menyembunyikan rona merah yang meledak seketika. "Jangan tertawa," desis Wonwoo.

Mingyu tertawa pelan. "Tidak, kau tidak berat. Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu, sayang?" tanyanya. "Aku rasa berat tubuhku naik sejak hari Senin lalu, hari wisuda kita." Jawab Wonwoo, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Pria bermarga Kim itu tersenyum, "Dengar, aku tak keberatan beratmu bertambah berapa banyak. Yang terpenting kau adalah seorang Jeon Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo that belongs to a man named Kim Mingyu." Sahut Mingyu seraya mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang kekasihnya tersebut.

Wonwoo tersenyum bahagia, "Terima kasih, Mingyu.." Mingyu hanya mengangguk. Pria itu lalu berguling dan membuat Wonwoo kini terbaring di samping kirinya, dengan lengan kiri Mingyu sebagai bantal kepalanya. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka, hingga akhirnya Wonwoo memecah keheningan itu. Gyuu.."

Tak ada jawaban dari Mingyu. Wonwoo menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan mencubit pelan pipi pria di sampingnya itu. "Aw, sakit!" Wonwoo tersenyum jahil. Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang masih menyamankan diri di sampingnya itu dengan jengkel seraya tangan kanannya mengusap pipi kirinya yang terasa panas. "Aish Wonwoo, cubitanmu itu keras sekali!" Wonwoo tersenyum miring, "Maafkan aku ya Kim Mingyu?" ujar Wonwoo, membuat Mingyu merasakan dé javu. Tak ingin adu mulut lagi, Mingyu tak membalas ucapan Wonwoo.

"Gyuu~" ujar Wonwoo, melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang Mingyu. "Gyuu~" ulang Wonwoo. Tak tahan mendiamkan kekasihnya itu, Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang juga menatapnya. "Ya, Nyonya Kim?" tanyanya menggoda. Wonwoo tertawa, "Sudah tak sabar untuk menjadikanku menjadi salah seorang Kim, eoh?" Mingyu mengangguk, "Tentu saja!" sahutnya. "Oh, iya! Ini,"

Pria itu bangkit, menarik lengannya dengan hati-hati agar kepala Wonwoo yang berada di atas lengannya itu tidak terhempas, dan menarik sesuatu dari saku celananya. Wonwoo yang ikut bangkit menatap Mingyu yang masih kesusahan dengan kegiatannya, penasaran. Mingyu mengulas senyum lebar ketika jemarinya merasakan ujung kertas yang di carinya. "Ini,"

Mata Wonwoo membulat sempurna, "Mingyu.." Pria di sampingnya hanya tersenyum lebar. Wonwoo menatap dua tiket pesawat yang sekarang berada dalam genggamannya. "Ya, itu tiket pesawat kita berdua untuk pulang ke Korea, berhubung kuliah kita sudah selesai.." Wonwoo menatap kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Tak usah melihatku seperti itu, aku merasa kalau kau itu berfikir bahwa aku ini seorang dewa."

Wonwoo yang mendengar kalimat narsis dari Mingyu itu seketika mendelik. "Dewa? Huh!" Wonwoo kembali menatap tiket pesawat itu, "Kenapa kau membelikan ini untukku?" Mingyu menatap kekasihnya lembut, "Aku ini kekasihmu, jadi apa aku salah kalau membelikan sesuatu untukmu?" Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak, tapi ini terlalu berlebihan, Mingyu!" rengutnya. "Sudahlah, sekali-kali aku membelikan sesuatu untuk pacarku sejak di Senior High School ini apa salahnya? Ah, tunggu, ada satu lagi!"

"Apa lagi? Apa kali ini kunci mobil beserta mobilnya?" tanya Wonwoo. Pria di hadapannya hanya menggeleng, "Tidak." Mingyu lalu mengubah posisinya, menjadi lebih tegap dan menghadap sang kekasih seutuhnya. Mingyu menarik nafas perlahan, "Kau tahu bukan, kalau aku ini bukanlah orang yang pandai mengungkapkan sayang dengan rangkaian kata-kata romantis?" ujar Mingyu yang ditanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan dari Wonwoo.

"Dan kau juga tahu bukan, apa yang membuatku jatuh hati padamu? Ya, kesederhanaanmu. Kesederhanaanmu itulah yang membuatmu berbeda Jeon Wonwoo, orang pertama yang berhasil membuatku bertekuk lutut seutuhnya hanya karena kesederhanaan dirimu. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, sejak saat itulah hatiku memilihmu untuk menjadi tambatan hatiku." Mingyu menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap tajam Wonwoo yang sudah memandang pria itu dengan mata membulat. "Aku tahu ini tidak seromantis yang ada di telenovela kebanyakan, dan suasana romantis sama sekali tak tergambar saat ini di antara kita, tapi.."

Mingyu perlahan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari belakang punggungnya, ".. Jeon Wonwoo, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, selamanya?" Wonwoo menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Manik jernihnya sudah mulai tertutupi dengan bening-bening kristal cair yang siap jatuh kapan saja dari kelopak matanya.

"Gyu, sungguh ini cukup, terlalu banyak malah.. sangat banyak.. hiks,"Wonwoo berusaha untuk tidak terisak, namun ia gagal. "Te-terima kasih, Gyu.." Mingyu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Kau tak mau membukanya?" tanya pria itu. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, karena bahunya semakin bergetar menahan haru. "Ini, pasangkan di jari manisku." Ujar Mingyu seraya memberikan kotak kecil bewarna merah itu.

Kening Wonwoo mengernyit ketika membaca tulisan yang tertera di cincin kepunyaan Mingyu. Pria itu dengan cepat mengambil cincin miliknya, yang otomatis juga membuat keningnya semakin berkerut, "Kenapa 'Queen' dan 'King'? Kenapa tidak 'Wonwoo' dan 'Mingyu'?"

Mingyu meraih cincin yang lebih kecil, cincin yang bertuliskan 'King'. "Itu karena hanya seorang 'King' yang akan selalu melindungi 'Queen'nya. Tak ada yang lain, baik itu Mingyu ataupun yang lain, sampai kapanpun hanya sang 'King' yang akan menjaga dan mencintai 'Queen' sepenuh hati." Jelas Mingyu panjang lebar. Mendengar penjelasan dari kekasihnya itu, bibir mungil Wonwoo membentuk sebuah 'o' kecil. Perlahan, tangan halusnya meraih pergelangan Mingyu.

"Cincin ini hanya milik 'King' seorang, karena nama 'Queen' tertulis di sini." Ujar Wonwoo setelah memasangkan cincin bewarna perak itu di jari manis kanan Mingyu. Pria tampan itu tersenyum, "Dan cincin ini hanya milik 'Queen' seorang, karena cinta 'King' tertanam sepenuhnya di sini."

Wonwoo menatap bahagia jari manis kanannya, "Lucunya.." bisiknya pelan. Wonwoo lalu berbalik dan menatap Mingyu "Ini kotaknya," Wonwoo kemudian menyodorkan kotak tersebut pada kekasihnya itu. Mingyu menatap kotak tersebut cukup lama, ".. kau tidak melihat yang lain..?"

"Eh?"

Bingung sekaligus penasaran, Wonwoo segera membuka kembali kotak tersebut. "Loh, cincinnya kenapa ada satu lagi?" tanyanya terkejut. "Karena, tepat pada tanggal dua belas nanti kau akan menjadi calon tunangan resmi ku." Jelas Mingyu. Kening Wonwoo berkerut, "Lalu? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Aish, jadi begini, acara tunangan kita akan diadakan empat hari lagi, tepatnya tanggal 12 Desember 2012 (12-12-12). Lalu, kalau angka 12 digabungkan dengan cincin kita, maka itu akan menjadi 12-12-12, hari tunangan kita." Jelas Mingyu. "Oh, begitu.."

Mingyu lalu bangkit, "Ayo, kita pulang. Sudah sore, lagipula besok kita harus beres-beres untuk keberangkatan kita tanggal 10 nanti." Ujar pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Wonwoo yang tadi masih memerhatikan cincinnya dengan mata berbinar menyambut uluran tangan Mingyu dan ikut bangkit. "Ne!"

Merekapun mulai berjalan menuju apartemen Mingyu yang tak jauh dari Macau Park itu. Pria tampan itu hanya tersenyum melihat senyuman yang tak henti-hentinya terpatri di bibir mungil Jeon Wonwoo-nya, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau Wonwoo sudah berkali-kali memanggilnya. "Gyu~ Aish, Kim Mingyu!" umpat Wonwoo kesal sedari memukul pundak kekasihnya itu. "Ah maaf. Ada apa?" tanya pria itu dan menatap Wonwoo. "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo.."

 **END**

 **AN : Annyeong~! Apa kabar~ hahahaha saya kembali membawa ff oneshot yang aneh xD hahahaha.. AAAAAAAAAA saya lagi suka banget sama Meanie couple! Mereka tu kek orang pacaran yang hampir nikah (?) Pokoknya Meanie itu REAL banget dah! ._. *menurutgue* Saya suka Mingyu tapi juga suka sama Wonwoo! Ini awalnya epep Vmin (TaehyungxJimin), tapi stelah saya pikir2, saya pengen ngebuat epep Meanie, jadilalh fict ini. jadi kalau seaandainya ada keselip nama selain Mingyu dan Wonwoo, mohon dimakhlumin aja yah~ :3**

 **Oh iya selain Meanie HARD shipper saya juga JiHan hard shipper~ :3**

 **Last one, Review Juseyoo~**


End file.
